EL CALLEJON DE SU MUERTE
by Avalosz.Cullen
Summary: Su sangre le causo exitación,le encendio un deseo carnal en el cuerpo del vampiro,quien ya no solo necesitaba la sangre de su victima sino tambien su cuerpo...y aquel callejón seria el unico testigo de su liberación...


" _**El callejón de su muerte"**_

**By:**

_A Cullen Freak Bitch _

**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, el trama es toda mía. _

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene leguaje sexual y un alto contenido de violencia. No apto para gente sensible. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

**U**na fina capa de lluvia cubría todo Forks, Washington. La gente estaba encerrada en sus casas bebiendo algún liquido caliente enfrente de la chimenea. No había ni un alma en la calle, o eso parecía.

Al final de la única calle principal, había un solitario y oscuro callejón sin salida. Había un enorme y rectangular bote de basura verde que destilaba un olor putrefacto, lo que hacía que nadie se acercara ahí.

Pero ahí, detrás del bote, estaba una joven sentada echa un ovillo. Estaba empapada y temblaba de frío, su cabello castaño caía revuelto por su rostro, ocultando una parte de sus ojos rojos y perdidos. Tenía la piel verdosa casi morada y aunque tenía frío, estaba sudando y respiraba con dificultad.

-Ayúdenme, me estoy muriendo- decía débilmente la muchacha.

El olor a marihuana combinado con algún otro narcótico sobrevolaba a su alrededor, creando un ambiente enfermizo. Ella sentía que moría, su cuerpo estaba débil y las cosas daban vuelta; era el efecto de la droga.

A unas tres casa de distancia, sobre el tejado siendo ocultado por la oscuridad de la noche, se encontraba un hombre de tez muy pálida y ojos inyectados de sangre que gruñía al sentir aquel atrayente aroma pasar por su nariz y volverle agua la boca.

Era el olor de su presa. Tan delicioso y adictivo. Nunca había olido algo parecido, este aroma sobrepasaba cualquier sangre que hubiese probado.

Necesitaba tomarla. Quería saciar su sed con aquella sangre que le cantaba quien sabe desde donde. Alerto sus sentidos y empezó a correr por los tejados siguiendo el rastro dulzón.

La miro con el deseo plasmado en su rostro. Ella era la propietaria de tan atrayente aroma. Un deseo carnal empezó a crecer en el. Ahora, ya no solo necesitaba su sangre, necesitaba su cuerpo.

Salto con agilidad y cayo limpiamente sobre el suelo, sin hacer el menor ruido. La muchacha tenía la cabeza caída con la mirada fija en el rocoso suelo.

-Si … - suspiro el vampiro acercándose a ella.

Cuando estuvo a centímetros del caliente cuerpo, la joven alzo la mirada y ahogo un grito al ver los ojos escarlatas brillar en la oscuridad. Se hizo mas pequeña y se pego a la pared, pero eso no la salvaría.

-Tranquila …- susurro el vampiro tomándola del brazo.

La muchacha que portaba el nombre de Isabella Swan grito y empezó a patalear y manosear en busca de su liberación, pero solo logro irritarse las muñecas de donde la tenía agarrada.

-¡Suélteme, por favor! No traigo nada, se lo juro- sollozo Isabella.

El vampiro no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Aquella chiquilla no sabía que aquello que corría por sus venas era lo mas valioso para el.

-Hueles delicioso- musito pegando su nariz al cuello de Isabella y olfateándola.

Si, ella olía magnifico. Era el mejor de los manjares y, seria suyo. Isabella se estremeció al sentir la fría nariz sobre su cuello.

-¡Suélteme ya! ¡Auxilio!- empezó a gritar desesperada.

El hombre la tomo con mas fuerza y la alzo, dejando sus pies colgando en el aire. Isabella ahogo un grito y empezó a patalear.

-Deja de gritar- amenazó el hombre pegándola contra la pared.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio, por favor!- siguió gritando a todo pulmón.

Edward, el vampiro, la tomo del cuello y la aventó hacia el suelo con una fuerza considerada como para no matarla. La joven sollozo y se hizo un huevito.

-No …- suspiro Edward al ver a la muchacha.

En el momento en que ella había caído, su falda de vuelo se le había alzado dejando su pálido trasero al aire libre con tan solo una tanguita negra cubriéndolo.

Los ojos del vampiro de desorbitaron y su parte entre las piernas cobro vida propia. Si quedaba una migaja de autocontrol en el, esta se había desvanecido. Ahora lo único que manejaba el cuerpo de Edward era la lujuria y el deseo ardiente que sentía.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo para ponerla boca arriba. Se puso ahorcada sobre su cintura, sosteniendo todo su peso sobre sus brazos, y devoro la rojiza boca de la muchacha con un hambre bestial.

Mordió su labio y saboreo la sangre que salio de el. Juego con su lengua y exploro cada rincón de aquella cavidad mientras el fuego seguía creciendo en su interior.

-Sabes delicioso- susurro rompiendo la blusa de Isabella y empezando a lamber y chupar desde su cuello hasta sus pechos.

Isabella trataba de safarse pero el la tenía muy bien sujeta al piso con sus manos. Cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba perdido, lo dejo hacer lo que quisiese mientras ella sollozaba y rogaba para que ya se acabase.

Edward masajeo sus pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador, para luego arrancarlo y meterse uno a la boca para saborearlo mientras le daba atención al otro con su mano.

-Son perfectos- dijo con voz ronca mirando los ojos llorosos de la joven.

-No llores, solo disfruta, te encantara- musito dejando un camino de húmedos besos por el estomago de Isabella.

Se detuvo cerca del hueso de la cadera y enterro sus colmillos ahí. Isabella chillo de dolor mientras Edward le succionaba algo de sangre. Tapo el agujero con su saliva y ataco los labios de Isabella, dejándole el metálico sabor de su sangre en los labios.

-Serás mía, perra- rugió arrancándole la falda y la tanga.

Se puso entre sus piernas y suspiro al ver que estaba mojada. Se acerco y empezó a comérselo furiosamente, apretando y jugando.

Isabella sentía ondas de placer, pero no lo disfrutaba por que ella no quería sentir eso. No quería tener su primera vez en un callejón, drogada y siendo obligada por una cosa, ella estaba segura que aquello no era un humano.

-Es tu turno, gatita- gruño levantándola y poniéndola de rodillas enfrente de el.

Bajo su pantalón y su miembro quedo al aire, grande y erecto. Lo tomo entre sus manos y gimió al apretarlo. Abrió a la fuerza la boca de Isabella y se lo metio hasta el fondo, ahogándola.

Ella tosió y se sujeto con fuerza de las piernas de Edward para no caer al suelo por el impacto que recibía. Edward la sujetaba por el cabello y se mecia dentro de su boca una y otra vez.

-Llego la hora, gata- gruño poniendo la a cuatro patas y embistiéndola de un solo golpe hasta el fondo.

Isabella pego un alarido de dolor y gruesas lagrimas mojaron sus mejillas. Edward empezó a violarla con fuerza mientras bebía pequeñas cantidad de sangre del cuello de Isabella.

-¡Oh, me vengo, si!- grito mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella.

Sonrió exhausto y empezó a violarla ahora con sus dedos a la vez que seguía bebiendo de su cuello. El cuerpo de Isabella cayo inconsciente justo cuando Edward estaba por tener su tercer orgasmo.

_-_Estuviste maravillosa, perra, has sido mi mejor cena- dijo terminando de beber la ultima gota de sangre de Isabella Swan.

Beso sus labios y se alejó del callejón dejando el cuerpo sin vida y maltratado de Isabella ahí.

Al día siguiente la encontraron tirada con laceraciones y mordidas por todo su cuerpo, su vagina sangraba y sus pechos estaban rojos. Buscaron pistas del asesino, pero no encontraron nada. El único testigo había sido el callejón que velo la muerte de Isabella en manos de su asesino … de Edward Cullen, su violador.

"_**Fin" **_

_Wow este es mi primer fic con lemmons :S nunca había echo algo así hahaha _

_Este fic es distinto a lo que e echo hahah es raro y hasta siento que sucio xD_

_Espero que les guste. _

_Los amor_

_Saludos. _


End file.
